


A Roll in the...Corn?

by PrincessaKyla



Series: An Underworld Kind of Love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla
Summary: Hades!Tony and Persephone!Steve are stealing a few moments together at the tail end of summer, start of fall before Steve comes home to the Underworld for the winter. A private moment in the corn maze gets the best of them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: An Underworld Kind of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019032
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Fall 2020 Bringing Food to the Lab Seasonal Bingo





	A Roll in the...Corn?

**Author's Note:**

> It's just good ol' romantic smut y'all. Tony makes such a good Hades, tbh, I had to do this. Eventually I'll write a bigger piece with his as Hades, though it might not be Stony.
> 
> This fic is part of my fills for the Fall 2020 Bringing Food to the Lab Seasonal Bingo. It fulfills the square "We're in the middle of a corn maze...Well if you insist (Public Intimacy)".

Tony and Steve held hands as they meandered into the corn maze. It was mostly deserted, not many people coming out at mid afternoon on a weekday. In a few hours, it would be full of teenagers and families with small children, running from pumpkin patch to cider stand to maze and back again, chattering loudly and laughing. But for now, the couple had it almost entirely to themselves.

They walked slowly, not bothering to really look for the way through, just enjoying a few stolen hours together before Steve would need to slip back off to help his mother with the harvest and Tony would need to return to the realm of the dead. These stolen hours during the fall were treasured moments, times they could forget their roles as gods, with responsibilities, and be lovers in peace. Tony had picked the corn maze because he knew Steve loved all the little things the mortals did to celebrate the seasons, with their joyful celebration of the bounty of the year and the coming holidays. It would have been better if they could have come at a time when more people were around, but he would take what they could get. 

They made two right turns and found themselves in a secluded dead end. 

Tony made to turn around and Steve pulled him back, pulling him in for a kiss, pressing back against the wall of cornstalks behind him to make sure they were out of view.

“Steve, you are incorrigible,” Tony murmured, biting back laughter.

Steve’s hands gently circled Tony’s waist, holding him close. “It’s been six months of nothing but letters and stolen moments,” he said, breath hot on Tony’s neck as he moved to kisses and love bites just under his collar. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too….” Tony let Steve distract him for a moment, lost in the sensation of kissing him, the warmth of his lips pressed against his own. “But we’re in the middle of a very public corn maze, darling.”

“So? No one else is here, and people take ages in these things usually….”

It was a fair point, but Tony was at least  _ trying _ to be the responsible one for once. “Sweetcheeks, be reasonable…” Even to his own ears, his protests were weak.

Steve kissed his neck in that spot that always drove him crazy. “If you really want me to stop, I’ll stop,” he said, voice serious.

“I know you will, baby,” Tony said softly. “The problem is that I don’t want you to stop and I should. I’ve corrupted you enough without us fucking in public.”

“That’s my mother talking, not you,” Steve said. He kissed Tony, a hungry edge to it. “I’m a fertility god. Sex is a part of that. But we can wait until we get back to the car if you want, find a little motel and get a room for a few hours, get all wrapped up in each other and tangled up in the sheets….”

That earned a groan from his dark haired husband. “Fuck, that mouth of yours,” Tony said. He grabbed Steve’s chin firmly. “Gods above, I can’t wait for you to come home full time in a few weeks. Take you to bed and not let you out of it for days….”

Cheekily, Steve took Tony’s hand and kissed his palm, giving him the doe eyes he always used when he wanted to push Tony over the edge. Tony’s response was a soft growl, pulling Steve into a fierce kiss, all teeth and tongue and heat. They pressed back up against the wall of the maze, any sense of propriety out the window. Hands tugged at shirt buttons and belt buckles, not shedding clothes entirely, just enough to feel a bit of skin on skin, and get to each other’s cocks. Steve’s hand wrapped around Tony, warm and slightly work roughened and good gods above, Tony almost wanted to cum just from his touch alone, let alone when he started quickly stroking him to full hardness.

“Oh fuck,” he hissed, biting his lower lip. “Fuck, Steve!”

Steve chuckled. “Well unless you’ve got in a plug and have lube in a jacket pocket, the fuck will have to wait, darling.” He thumbed at the head of his cock, muffling Tony’s loud moan with another kiss before dropping to his knees and looking up at him, cock still in hand.

Settling a hand on his head, Tony smirked. “Gonna put that pretty mouth to work, baby?”

“If you’ll permit me, my king,” Steve said breathlessly.

“Absolutely, baby. I’m nothing if not a benevolent king letting people worship however they choose.”

Steve’s only response was to swallow his cock to the hilt without gagging.

Tony covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his noises, unable to keep quiet as the gorgeous blonde sucked him off, mouth working obscenely. Steve’s head bobbed slowly, tongue caressing the underside of his cock so intimately. It made Tony feel like he was coming apart at the seams. “Fuck, just like that, baby….”

Steve kept going, stroking himself slowly, his needy little sounds muffled by the cock in his mouth. He was doing the best he could to tease this out just a bit, as desperate as they both were. It was lucky neither of them were very loud, or even on a deserted day like this, they might have drawn unwanted attention. Being apart so long meant that finally being intimate again was almost overwhelming. Even after doing the seasonal separation for so long, it was always like this, hot and heady and euphoric. 

“Steve…!” Tony whined. “Gods, fuck, please.” His hand twitched, like he wanted to take control of the situation and Steve gave a little encouraging sound. Tony in charge was perfectly okay right now.

With a growl, Tony tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair, holding his head still as he began thrusting into his throat. “Don’t you dare cum, baby,” he said, all the authority of a king behind the order. Steve whimpered in acknowledgement, hand practically flying on his own cock, grip not quite tight enough to really send him over the edge. “Good boy…”

It was like time froze and sped up all at once as Tony thrust a few more times before he came with a groan, eyes closing. Steve swallowed, looking up at him with doe eyes as he pulled away, petting his hair. “Fuck, the way you look right now ought to be illegal,” he sighed. “You wanna cum for me, baby?”

“Please, Tony!”

“Go ahead, wanna watch you.”

Still looking up at him, Steve stoked himself off quickly, biting his lip as he came, cum splattering across the ground in thick ropes. He panted, not noticing a bit of Tony’s cum that had dripped down his chin. With one elegant finger, Tony scooped it up and slipped his finger into Steve’s mouth, smirking at the way he immediately sucked it clean. “Beautiful.”

They straightened each other up, buttoning shirts and buckling belts, Tony brushing Steve’s hair back into place. Once put back together, they leaned their foreheads together. “I love you, beautiful boy,” Tony murmured.

“I love you, too, my beloved king,” Steve said. “We should go. I want to go see the farmer’s market before we have to go.”

Chuckling, Tony took his hand and started back through the maze, just happy to be together for a while. And so the King of the Underworld and his lovely god of Springtime walked on into the afternoon light.


End file.
